


Babybones Bathtime (Not!)

by Pickles_Tickle



Series: SwapCest One-Shots and Short Stories (Requests are open) [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Bath Time, Bath/Shower Sex, Blueberry is a cocktease, Dom Blueberry, Dom Sans, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Fontcest, Incest, Light Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, No Puns from Papyrus, Oral Sex, Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Swapcest - Freeform, Teasing, ended up getting dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickles_Tickle/pseuds/Pickles_Tickle
Summary: Blue had a bad day, and all he wants is to take a bath with his bro/boyfriend, just like they did as babybones.(Mostly unrelated: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11932473/chapters/26971197 )





	Babybones Bathtime (Not!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkburst87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkburst87/gifts).



> This is unrelated to all my other one-shots. This is my third one-shot in the series, hope y'all like it.  
> If y'all die before me, save me a room in hell, yeah?

Blue came home, tired and spent. He hadn’t had a very good day. He’d left his pack lunch at home, Alphys had accidentally fried his favorite bandana, and to top it all off, none of the sentries were at their stations again! All except Papyrus!

He groaned as tears of disappointment welled in his eyes. He wipes them and takes a deep breath. 

Things were so much simpler when he was a child….

He raises his arm and sniffed his pit.  _ Gross, _ he thinks, wrinkling his nose.

Maybe he could just take a bath with Papy, just like they did when they were baby bones.

He smirked a bit. Maybe not ‘just like’ then…. Perhaps he’d get a little…. dirty…. 

After all, his and Papyrus’s relationship had had been taken further. So far they’ve only had sex in bed, and Blue was beginning to get bored with that.

Blue giggled to himself and shrugged off his armor, taking it to his room and polishing it. He always took the utmost care of all his things, be it Pokemon cards, his armor, or his beloved tacos.

Now left in his white undershirt and rubber duckie underwear, he went to the bathroom.

_ Oh yeah! I was going to invite Papy in here. _

He flicked himself in the head and walked over to his brother’s room, knocking on the door.

“hmm?” was the dismissive reply from within.

“Papy, when was the last time you showered?” he asked.

After a moment of silence, his brother responded, “i’ll take one after dinner.”

Blue frowned. That wasn’t the plan. “Papy,” he whines.

A bit of shuffling, then the door opens. Papyrus was in grey sweats and his trademark hoodie.

“what?” he asks.

Blue looked down, turning on his classic childlike charm as he looks up with his eyes. “I was wanting to take a bath… together.”

There’s no way Papyrus could ever resist his bro, his heart melting as he smiled and picked the little devil up. “come here, you. of course we can bathe together.”

Blue giggles and wraps his arms around his brother’s neck, curling up as Papyrus carried him over to the bathroom. He’d whisper gentle, husky praises in his ear.

Blue was set down and Papyrus began drawing a bath, while Blue stripped his tank and underwear.

His excess magic flowed and formed a chubby tum, a bubble butt, and a short, chubby penis. Papyrus seemed more apprehensive to undress as Blue stepped in.

“Come on in, Papy! The water feels great on my bones!”

He only watched, then Blue realised why he wouldn’t come in, and it was apparent in the bulge in Papyrus’s pants.

“Oh, Papy~” Blue teases in a sultry voice. “Did you get an erection?~”

Orange flared up in the older brother’s face as he turned away. “n-no….”

Blue splashed some water at him. “It’s okay, Papy. Just come into the water with me!”

He stayed silent. This would not do.

“If you won’t come in.... I guess my ‘friend’ will have to come out~” Blue swung his legs open, his member fully visible. Teasingly, he began touching himself, causing his breathing to quicken. “Ah, Papy~” he moans softly.

Papyrus’ eyes widened, and he glanced away.

“Papy, no, look at me,” the younger brother whined.

Papyrus looked back his way.

Blue had his fingers wrapped around his member, slowly stroking, letting loose slight whimpers. “I can’t do it on my own…”

The older brother smiled softly and walked over, leaning down to touch his sibling. Without warning, Blue slapped his hand away. “No! Only if you get in the bath with me!”

Papyrus nods. “as you wish, bro.”

He stands up and undresses, taking off his hoodie. His ivory white ribcage came into view, expanding and contracting as he took deep breaths.

Blue moaned as he kept touching himself to the image before him.

Papyrus unbuttoned and pulled off his pants, no longer having a long shaft, but rather a swollen labia, a string of his wetness connecting from his lips to his underwear.

“Did you make that just for me?~” Blue purrs, squeezing his shaft in anticipation.

“of course i did. only the best for my baby bro,” said the lanky pile of bones as he lowers himself into the water. “can i touch you now?”

This gave the cunning younger brother an idea. “No~ you have to touch yourself first~”

Papyrus whined, but did as was told, teasing his own lips.

Blue thumbed his tip, getting harder and harder as he watched his brother play.

“a-ah... sans, this feels so good~” Papyrus purrs as he pushes two fingers in. “i’m so wet and ready for your cock to take me.”

Blue nearly came with that sentence. “Taste yourself for me~”

Papyrus brought his slick-covered fingers to his mouth, wrapping an orange tongue around them. 

Speeding up with his hand, Blue began releasing his fluids, moaning at the sight before him. He let the white-hot searing pleasure make its way through his brain, before it left him in the warm water.

He shivered from aftershocks.

The clouds cleared from his head, and he looked up to see Papyrus riding his fingers and staring at him.

Blue grabbed his brother’s wrist and pulled it from his pussy. He dipped his head down and thrust his tongue in, earning an aroused cry from the skeleton above.

“s-sans!~” he stuttered out.

It tasted so good. He was sweet, with the obvious tangy musk of sex, and it was a flavor that Blue was absolutely addicted to. He dug his tongue deep and slurped, trying to get as much of it as he could.

Two hands squeezed on his skull, helping push deeper, as he pinned the squirming legs down. Judging on his brother’s cries and the tightness around his tongue, Papyrus was about to cum. 

Steadily, Sans raised his face just a bit, and his nose pushed into Papyrus’s clit.

With a final cry, the older skeleton blew his load straight down Sans’ throat, who drank deeply. What bits of orange fluids didn’t land in his mouth or on his face landed in the cooling water below, which was already slightly tinted blue from the small skeleton’s mess.

Speaking of which, Blue sat up, all ready to go erect again.

He prodded at his oversensitive member while looking at his brother’s post-orgasm face. His dick quivered in anticipation and quickly grew rock-solid again. “Are you ready for me to fuck you, Papy?~”

The skeleton groaned and nodded, widening his legs. Blue scurried on over and lined his tip up, making Papyrus groan and squirm. “sans, you’re such a tease,” he complains. 

“But you know you love it~,” he says as he penetrates, making Papyrus stop talking and moan.

He was so warm, and it felt so good. It didn’t take long for Blue to hilt, and it didn’t take much effort, because Papyrus was already fucked open from his own fingers, and Blue wasn’t very large to begin with.

Blue reached past Papryus to turn the faucet on, because the bathwater they were fucking in had grown cold. He pulled the plug and turned the showerhead on, rinsing away the sweat and cum accumulated on them.

After that was done, he turned his focus back to his brother, who had wrapped his long legs around Blue’s torso.

Blue began to move, thrusting in and out of his brother. Papyrus moaned as his overstimulated walls were being used once again, and he grinded back. He reached down and rubbed his clit, succeeding in making himself cry out in ecstacy. As the warm water poured over them, they went faster and harder, getting closer and closer.

“Ah, P-Papy, I’m c-cumming!” Blue cries out as he pounds into Papyrus, shooting his blue seed inside.

Papyrus’s walls seized and clamped down on Blue, milking his cock, as he spurted his own orange cum from his pussy.

They came down from their highs, resting in the warm shower. The younger brother cuddled into his elder, sighing happily. Immediately, Papyrus’s arms were around him, stroking his back and shoulders.

“bad day?”

“You know me too well, Papy. I love you”

“i love you too, baby bro.”

**Author's Note:**

> There ya go, Dark! I just started writing and let the work take itself over. I hope you liked it!
> 
> If you have a request (even if it's not Underswap!), leave it down in the comments below!


End file.
